Hetalia x Precure
Shinning Earthlight Precure ''is the crossover series created by Michiyo Saruwatari. It is the collaboration between ''Pretty Cure and Axis Power Hetalia. Story Shinning Earthlight Precure Episodes "Remember, my dear grandchild.... every nations in this world have their own guardians who fight for the sake of us people. That is why...we must love and give the highest respect to our country...to our home" This is what her grandfather taught her, and Hina has always kept it in mind. Hinomaru Hina could barely remember it, her childhood.. her family..Her memory began when she was seven years old, the moment where she was adopted by Hinomaru Genso, the old man who used to serve as a soldier in Japan. Her grandfather always tells her that her family must still be alive somewhere, but after many years of waiting and hoping, Hina had already forgotten about it and decided to live as Genso's granddaughter. With him as her inspiration, Hina’s wish is to become a soldier and protect Japan, her motherland. Until one day, while Hina and Genso were sightseeing at Tokyo Tower, a mysterious person appeared and froze the time. For some reason, Hina wasn't being frozen and that made her became the target of that enigma. Hina was saved by War, the god of Mars, and Honda Kiku(known as Japan). However, after a while, the two of them got badly beaten. Because she wanted to protect her country and Kiku, Hina could awaken the power of the jewels inside her and became a precure. It has been destined all along, that Hina would be one of the people who protect the earth from this new threat. She must search for the remaining cures who lived in different parts of the world and stop the enemy from obliterating the earth. At the same time, with the help from Japan, Hina must collaborate with the guardians to strenghthen the force, not knowing at all that...the true story of her birth would slowly be revealed.... Characters Pretty Cure * [[Hinomaru Hina|'Hinomaru Hina']] is a Japanese girl who really loves her country. She is also very interested in world history and tradition. As a cure, she is the holder of the red sun jewel, Cure Dawn. * [[Nicole de Luca|'Nicole de Luca']]' '''is an Italian girl who is very shy. She is very fond of music and art. She is known as '''Cure Polaris', the holder of the purple star jewel. * [[Judith Andersen|'Judith Andersen']]' '''is a free-natured american girl, a childhood friend of Hina. She is a very skilled polo player. She possesses the power of the orange mountain jewel, and that turns her into '''Cure Canyon'. * [[Amelia Turei|'Amelia Turei']]' '''is a girl from New Zealand who really enjoys the sun and the sea. She is an adept sailor and swimmer. Her alter ego is '''Cure Seaside', the holder of the blue sea jewel. * Chione Nazari '''is an egyptian girl who is very wild and full of confidence. She is said to be very bold and boyish. Chione is the owner of the yellow wind jewel, '''Cure Gust. Mascots *'Lizuna '''is a hokkaido white ferret who has been with Hina since she was young. She cares a lot about Hina’s well-being and will get enraged whenever Hina gets hurt. *'Gina is a brown cat of Nicole. Similar to Lizuna, Gina gained the ability to talk when Nicole became a precure. She and Nicole is described to have somewhat of a sister-like relationship. '''Allies *'Sky '''is a god of earth who is now being trapped in the Destiny's deepest dungeon. *'War' is a god of Mars and the older brother to Sky. He is the only one of Sky's sibling who isn't jealous at Sky and is instead very proud of him. So soon as he learned about earth's trouble, War rushed to earth and helped the cures to fight. *'Tara Harnchai'- a Thai girl whom Hina and Nicole met during their search for the other precures. She accidentally learned about the two's identity as precures but she promised to keep it a secret. Later, she was captured by Destiny because she was happen to be the holder of the green paddy jewel, '''Cure Rice'. Destiny It is an evil organization that have the will to change the entire world into ruins. The members of it consists of the following. *'Gregori Rasputin '''is the main antagonist of the series. He is the same wizard who served under Tsar Nicolas II of Russia before the revolution. It is revealed that he didn't die at that time and had been living until the present...waiting for a good time to have his revenge. *[[Olivia Virtanen|'Olivia Virtanen']]'Aina Virtanen is the finnish priestess of Destiny who could manipulate Rasputin's shadow to control some of the countries' guardians to work for Destiny. She is in fact the holder of an indigo ice jewel ,'''Cure Frost. '''Nonetheless, due to some untold grudge she had against the world, she dedicated herself to work as Destiny's only precure. She is also a close friend of Chione before joining Destiny. *Gray is the god of Mercury who is jealous of earth. He is War and Sky's youngest brother. *Star is the god of Venus, as well as Sky's younger twin brother. Like Gray, Star is very jealous of Sky for having such beautiful planet to rule. *Misha is a polar bear who is always seen by Aina's side. '''Hetalia characters List of Hetalia characters '' They are known as the world's guardians. The main countries that appeared in this series include, *'Japan- the first guardian to appear in the series. He said he had been taking care of Hina for a long time and that he knew well who Haru really is. He is the one who looks after the cures during the entire series. *Italy- the second guardian to make a debut. He is Japan's bestfriend as well as war comrade. He is the one who has been taking care of Nicole all along. *Thailand- the third guardian that appeared. He is like a younger brother to Japan. *America'- a guardian who is the fourth to be introduced. He is a friendly guardian and is the one who tries to cooperate with the other guardians. *'New Zealand'- the fifth guardian to appear. Amelia has been playing with him since she could remember. *'Egypt'- the guardian who make a debut after Chione became a precure. Throughout the series, he rarely talks or smiles. Among the guardians, there are some that are controlled by the Destiny. These guardians were controlled because they have terrible memories from the past that still haunt them and weaken their mental strengths. Those countries are as follow, *'China '- the first country revealed to be controlled. He was manipulated because of his grief that Japan left him and scarred him on his back. Hina was the one who saved him by trying to help Japan explained about the reason why he did it. After China came back to his own self, he too was the one who looked after the cures with Japan. *'England '- this gentleman-like country was controlled because he still couldn't accept it that America left him. However, England had more than just one problem and that his second nightmare was...he felt guilty for being the reason why Joan of Arc was being burned to death. *'France '- even the most narcissistic country has a painful memories. Obviously, France blamed himself for unable to save Joan of Arc in the past. *'Vietnam- the only female country that was being brainwashed. She had this horrible memory about Vietnam wars and believed that Thailand, whom she loves as her own baby brother, betrayed her. *Germany '- the strict country who was a part of Axis during WWII, the time that he suffered the most. He never wished for the genocide of the Jews to happen, yet he couldn't do anything....and he lost Anne Frank, a girl he adored, during the incident. *'Russia '- the only country that is not being controlled by the shadow but by Rasputin himself. He turned himself against the world after the Russia revolution where he stated that he lost someone that is very important to him. This is the last country to be rescued by the cures. Throughout the series, he seemed to be putting all his interest in Hina. Items *'Prism Jewel '- the transformation and attack device for the cures. *'Earthlight Spinner '- the transformation device for the cures. *'Earthlight Tact '- the attacking devices of the cures that come in different shapes. *'Shinning console '- the attack device of the cures. Locations *'Hinomaru DojoHinomaru Dojo '- The dojo opened by Hinomaru Genso. It is where Hina lives and is also where the cures stay during their mission. *'The council '- The meeting hall espcially for the guardians to dicuss about world problems. It located in Washington DC, USA. *'Sky Dome '- a place where Sky resided. It located way above in the sky. *'Saint Petersburg '- a palace in Moscow, Russia. It is where the Destiny settled down. Trivia *This is the fanmade crossover between Shinning earthlight precure and Hetalia. *The settings in this series, unlike in other precure series, are real(except for some like the Dojo, the council and the sky dome). *There are actually seven cures in this series. Nevertheless, Cure Frost and Cure Rice would be joining the team at the nearly end of the series. *This series is like a prolonge to' Imotalia''' , a fanmade series associated with Hetalia. Gallery Fan Art Category:Fan Series Category:Crossovers Category:Hetalia x Precure